The Chrysalis Dialogues
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* The answer came at the same time. "One at a time! One at a time!" He waited till it quieted down. "Alright. Kari, you first." Well Matt, you see. It all started when Yolei stepped on Davis' Tarantula. Enjoy!


The Chrysalis Dialogues

By: Sonfaro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Warning: Some people may get confused. This fic is not so much a story, as it is a fictional recording of a conversation between Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Kari Kamiya, and Matt Ishida. **Bold** represents Davis. _Italics_ represent Kari. Yolei is underlined. Matt and any other characters are the only ones to have (""')s. Try your best to enjoy. Warning over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright", said Matt Ishida as he looked at the three culprits. Davis Motomiya, Kari Kamiya, and Yolei Inoue. "What happened?"

The answer came at the same time. "One at a time! One at a time!" He waited till it quieted down. "Alright. Kari, you first."

_Well Matt, you see. It all started when Yolei stepped on Davis' Tarantula._

The thing was huge!

**I had just bought it!**

Sorry…

**I had just named it Harold.**

_So Davis is flipping out because he and Veemon had spent time caring for the thing. Building its Tarantula habitat or whatever. And Yolei came looking for Jun._

**Tell it like it is Kari. Yolei barged in looking for trouble.**

Oh grow up Davis, I did nothing of the sort.

_Anyway, Davis calls me up to tell me to come get my friend, like Yolei isn't his friend either. Don't look at me like that! I'm in the neighborhood anyway; TK and I were walking in the park… We didn't do anything! We went for a walk!_

So she comes over…

**Wait your turn!**

And is on my side.

**Kari was talking!**

Cause really, who keeps a pet tarantula?

**Veemon liked it!**

Veemon is a three-foot tall dragon with a lisp. He'd like anything.

**What does having a lisp have to do with anything?**

So it's me, Kari, and Davis in the same room. And we start watching TV.

_It was the only thing that would get them to stop yelling at each other._

**Nope! She wanted to watch that stupid Love Hiney show… **

That isn't even what it's called! 

**Instead of good old Samurai…**

Shampoo.

**Get it right!**

_So I had the remote, and I was going to watch something important._

**The news isn't important.**

_It's my turn Davis. So I switch it to the news, and there's this thing about some kids seeing Jellyfish near the old caves. And I immediately think Kuramon. Like the thing that attacked Davis a couple of months ago._

So we phone Ken…

**You phoned Ken. I was ready to go without him. He had chess practice.**

I didn't know that at the time dipwad!

**What kind of girlfriend are you, you don't even know what your man is doing.**

I'm… not his girlfriend.

**Whatever.**

_Anyway, Ken can't come along, because of chess. And Tai's busy with a friend of the family. So we figure, hey, Matt's not doing anything important._

Not to say you aren't important.

_So we all take a walk down to your apartment to see if you want in on the action._

**That's the only time I've ever seen your scooter.**

_So we knock on your door and you tell us come in, only we don't because we're trying to get you to leave._

**Cause Yolei thinks we should get permission from somebody to go hunt down some Kuramon.**

We could get into a lot of trouble.

Outside the room, there were knocks. "Can I come in now?"

**No DemiVeemon…**

_We're talking about the issue._

"I know what happened to the…"

**Go play DemiVeemon, we got this!**

So DemiVeemon left.

**Hey, isn't that the MP3 player you were wearing?**

Get back to the subject goggle head.

**Goggle head. How original. Did you make that up or did somebody have to write that for you?**

_Can we keep going?_

Anyways, we tell you what's going down, and what we plan on doing about it.

**You are instantly against it.**

_We're trying to tell you that we shouldn't wait on something this important..._

And then something weird happened.

**That's when you saw that jelly fish, remember? It like, popped out of your MP3 player and latched onto Yolei's face. We're trying to get it off remember?**

He remembers Davis, you don't have to drag on about it.

**Yolei's running outside like a maniac.**

We get the point Davis.

**DemiVeemon wanted to digivolve and fight it off, but it was in a civilian center, so we had to back down. Before we know it, the thing digivolved into that spider.**

Chrysalimon.

**Right. Christmasmon…**

**Whatever.**

_And took off with Yolei._

There is another knock on the door. "Davis can I come in now?"

**No! Go play with Poromon.**

"Poromon's dead."

"I am not! Ouch! He just hit me with the Soccer ball!"

_Gatomon, are you alright in there?_

"You left me to baby-sit these two freshies, Kari. What do you think?"

_She'll be fine._

**Now where was I? So I grabbed the nearest thing I could get, your scooter, and me, DemiVeemon, Gatomon and Kari all pile on and chased after them.**

You really ought not to leave your keys in the vehicle Matt.

Matt frowns. "Usually you can trust people around these parts".

**Look, I did what I thought I had to. The thing was getting away. So we all piled in after them and followed them out to Tomodatchi...**

_Davis is a reckless driver._

**I got us there didn't I?**

_After nearly getting us run over…_

**Okay…**

_Five times._

**It was only twice!**

_Anyways, we make it to the caves, and the Spider sees us, finally. So Chrysalimon drops Yolei out of its mouth._

I was just to good for him.

**You probably tasted like Mrs. Kamiya's leftovers.**

_Leave my mom alone! It isn't that bad!_

Kari, you're supposed to defend me! Not your moms' food!

_So we see it head down the caves and we're wondering what to do. So we decide to split up._

**Correction, they decide to leave me and Veemon and go looking down the caves together!**

_That isn't what happened at all Davis!_

Me and Kari only run into each other after that Chrysalimon came back. It went after Kari, and me and Hawkmon just so happened to be there.

**Happened because you two were walking together.**

Hawkmon hits it with a Beak Buzzsaw. And it goes running.

**And where was I all this time?**

You want to explain what happened to you while all this was going on?

**…no…**

I thought not.

_We're in the cave a good ten minutes when we hear some noises. We have a look and there's like a million Chrysalimon just wandering around. It's really creepy. Gatomon points at this stalactite on the ceiling. So that's when we see Davis trapped in a cocoon._

**I was not trapped. I had everything under control!**

So Davis was trapped in the cocoon right? And we can see it, it's only a few feet away. And he's struggling against the webs and what not, but to no avail. So me and Kari try to think of a way to get him out.

**You started talking about me!**

No we didn't…

**Yeah you did! You said, 'at least we don't have to listen to Davis anymore'! That's not funny Kari!**

_Sorry._

Anyways, I tell Hawkmon to try and hit it with a 'Beak Buzzsaw' to get him out. But Kari thinks that might hurt Davis. And we don't know where Veemon went...

**Off looking for you to tell you two that I'd found the nest. But there were a billion Chrysalimon that came out of nowhere and jumped me!**

Is that why you had a wet spot on your shorts.

_Yolei, be nice._

**...I fell in a puddle running away.**

_I know Davis..._

So we're wondering what to do right. When all of a sudden, Gatomon says she hears rumbling in the distance. We don't know what the heck it is, so we hide behind a rock…

**Leaving me hanging in the sac.**

I thought you said you had everything under control?

**…**

_Davis, watch your language!_

**Yes mom.**

Turns out it's an Infermon. A really big one. Hawkmon's whispering to me about how it's evolved naturally. I'm wondering how fast they actually digivolve in the real world, it's like physicality doesn't even affect them here.

**They're cowering before this thing too. I mean shaking and holding hands.**

_You couldn't even see us!_

**Veemon told me.**

And you were screaming like a little girl.

**I was not!**

_The Infermon was getting closer to Davis. Yolei's telling me we have to do something. I can't think of anything. I'm no good at making plans, you know. And the Infermon's getting close to Davis, and it's salivating._

It was really a disgusting picture.

_Then you and Garurumon came Matt._

Out of nowhere too.

**Great timing.**

You had followed us with Gabumon and heard Davis' blood curdling screams.

**You two were the perfect distraction.**

_All the Chrysalimon scattered and you're yelling at us to get out. I tell you Davis is in the cocoon. The Infermon turns and attacks us. It's super fast. Definitely faster than Garurumon. No offense Gabumon._

**Meanwhile, Veemon finally caught up with me, and is trying to cut me out with a rock. The air is getting dense. I'm gripping my digivice, hoping for a miracle when snap! The cocoon is forced to let me through. Obviously the work of my digivice.**

That's funny. It looked like the Infermon just hung you up wrong to me.

**Can I tell my side of the story now?**

Fine. Whatever.

**So anyways, I'm free. I pick up my digivice and say. 'Veemon, It's time we do something. It seems fate has chosen me!**

It sounded like you said 'why does this always happen to me'.

**ANYWAY, I get Veemon to digivolve to Flamedramon to help out. Because I figure he's fast enough to distract it while we get out. But like the nerd over there said…**

Nerd?

**Infermon is really, _really _fast…**

He called me a nerd?

**I'm trying to think of how to stop it right, when I notice where one of Flamedramon's 'Fire Rockets' had caused some of the webbing to catch fire. I mention it to him, and we explain our plan to you. We're going to set the whole…**

_Davis stop cussing!_

**…thing on fire! Infermon's busy trying to threaten us and what not. Garurumon and you provide great distraction, and Flamedramon goes willy-nilly!**

Willy-nilly?

**Firing up the whole place. He grabs the cocoon and hurls it on the Infermon, then hits it with a 'Fire Rocket'. It's screaming and what not. The Infermon finally falls down, and I wonder if it's the end. Then it dissipates into nothingness and is gone forever. Yolei's mad I killed it.**

I don't like killing things!

**You certainly didn't say that when you stepped on my tarantula!**

_Keep going Davis._

**Alright. So Yolei's berating me about killing the thing, and I notice that the whole cave is about to catch fire, cause of all the fire and stuff. And I point it out to you Matt, because I didn't want the nerd to make you loose your concentration. You grab Kari and Nerdzilla and get ready to ride off. And me and Flamedramon are flying behind you, fighting off the Chrysalimon as we go. Until finally we make it out.**

The caves so unstable that it collapses on itself.

_And that's the end of the Chrysalimon._

"That's all well and good", said Matt Ishida. "But what does that have to do with my scooter?"

_Um…_

**Well…**

It was nice talking to you Matt. See you around!

Matt sighed as the three delinquents disappeared down the hall. "I really ought to be harder on those guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, far from Odaiba, there lies a smoky cave. Deep within the recesses of this cave, strange cackling can be heard. And if you search far enough, you may discover something rather alien. For there you may find trapped, an object of great importance. For there, deep in the caves…

Is a scooter encased in a web.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: Well here's that fic about the Chrysalimon I promised. It's not as good as it could have been, but I'd like to think it was funny. Review it when you can. Hope you enjoyed it._**

**_- Sonfaro_**


End file.
